


Burning Torch

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: A parody of the Christmas carol Jingle Bells, sung by Dean Winchester.





	Burning Torch

Dashing through the woods, a wendigo to slay

Over the hills Sam and I go, hunting all the way

Cries of help ring out, but no one is in sight

What fun it is to hunt a wendigo tonight

Oh!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Hey!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

A day or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Sammy was seated by my side

The car was sleek and black

It was really hot

The engine roared as I pulled out of the parking lot

Oh!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Hey!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

A day or two ago

A story I would tell

About a night long go

My parents it did kill

As a child

I was sleeping

When it came in to slay

I screamed as I lay

And my parents were dragged away

Oh!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Hey!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Now he's back for supper, and I'm offering white meat

Sam's leading the others away to escape it

As Sammy gets cornered, I set it ablaze

Now the Wendigo is gone, and a grizzly bear is to blame

Oh!

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Burning torch

Burning torch

Burning all the way

Oh, what fun it is to watch a wendigo burn away

Hey!

 


End file.
